Return to School
by silksmybaby
Summary: Dimitri's PoV on the second scene when they return to school. One-shot for now, if you want more let me know!
1. Chapter 1

We walked into the commons and an instant silence fell. All eyes turned toward us and the corners of my mouth twitched up into a smile. I heard a small sigh behind me and a chuckle escaped my lips before I could stop it. I had searched for these girls for two years and I finally found them. I was not going to let this go easily. I did not need to look around to know all eyes were on us. We continued across and exited the commons and I heard another sigh, this time in relief.

We walked into Kirova's office and Rose took a seat next to Vasilisa. I took a position up against the wall. I stared at Rose and wondered what was going on. It was obvious from the second I saw Rose give up her blood for her friend that they had a bond. It had not occurred for quite some time but it was blatently obvious they did. A squeal broke me out of my thoughts.

"Uncle," Vasilisa whispered. She sounded on the verge of tears.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe Vasilisa," Prince Victor Dashkov replied. "And you too, Rose."

She nodded and Kirova gave Vasilisa and PrinceDashkov a few more minutes before pulling her back to her seat. Rose sighted softly and I saw her eyes glaze over as the headmistress began to lecture them. I suppressed a grin, knowing this one was going to be a fun one to train and felt sorry for whoever got her. I started at her again and tried to see what was so special about her. She was obviously very commited to protecting Vasilisa, but most guardians are commited to their moroi. The bond they shared was unique and I could see there was nothing int he world that could keep these two apart.

I had been trained to always pay attention, so even while my mind was busy thinking about Rose and Vasilisa, I was still listening to Kirova when she said that Miss Hathaway was expendable. My focus snapped entirely to the conversation at hand.

"Or maybe you're going to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day."

"Miss Hathaway you are out of line," Kirova hissed. I'd never seen her lose her temper like this and, under other cirumstances, it would have been funny. I thought it was time to step in and point out the obvious fact she was missing.

"They have a bond."

Kirova pulled up short. Her eyes widened and flicked between Rose, Vasilisa, and myself. Rose's attention was fully on me. I looked her in the eye as I spoke to Kirova.

"Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you Rose?" I directed the question to her.

Kirova said something else but I was still concentrating on Rose. She stared at me for a moment longer then dropped her eyes. I continued to stare at her for a few more minutes then looked up at Kirova, replaying her conversation quickly in my head.

"So teach her discipline. Classes just started again. Put her back in and get her training again," I proposed, secretly hoping Kirova would allow her back in. I could see she had great potential, just like her mother.

"Impossibly. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers," Kirova argued, clearly wishing to be rid of this troublemaker in front of her. I would not let this one go.

"Then give her extra training sessions," I suggested.

We continued like this for a while, arguing the pros and cons, trying to find a compromise. Kirova was one of the most stubborn women I have ever met, but that is why I highly respected her. I was not, however, on the same page as her when it came to this situation.

"Who's going to put in the extra time?" she demanded. "You?"

That stopped me short. I was no teacher, and while I wished her to learn from the best, and I was undoubtably the best guardian at this school, I was not a good candidate for this job. I never even wanted to come to St. Vladimir's in the first place.

"well, that's not what I-"

Kirova cut me off. "Yes, that's what I thought." She crossed her arms in satisfaction.

I looked over at the two girls and saw them staring at me with big, pleading eyes. I knew they had potential, both of them, but Vasilisa could not do it without rose by her side. After reading their files and what they did to escape, I knew I couldn't say no and let them get away.

"Yes, I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along wtih her normal ones."

"And then what?" she replied angrily. "She goes unpunished?"

"Find some other way to punish her." _We all know you can_, I thought inwardly to myself while aloud saying," Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular."

"I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent," Prince Dashkov said, backing me up.

Kirova turned away and walked toward the window. I could see she was seriously considering what I had proposed. She knew I was right. Guardian numbers had dropped drastically and the bond between Rose and Vasilisa was invaluable. With Vasilisa being the sole remaining Dragomir, she would need the best protection she could get. I understood why Kirova was hesitant to allow Rose to stay. She _had_ burnt down the gym on their way out. It had actually been a pretty good plan as a distraction. Rose had kept Vasilisa safe for two years, hidden from view in all of our searches.

"Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay," Vasilisa pleaded, her eyes wide.

Kirova sighed. "If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." She turned to Rose and I grinned inwardly, knowing I had won. I will admit, I did like seeing her cave. "You're continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line once, and you're gone." I tuned her out, satisfied she would be staying. I heard something about training with me before and after classes but had expected nothing less. I was staring at Rose when she looked up. I could see in her eyes, the indecision. The need to learn to protect Vasilisa was warring with her hatred of this school. I believed in her and knew she could do it. She looked at me for a few more seconds before dropping her eyes to her hands and then looking up at the headmistress. She exhaled loudly.

"Fine. I accept."

And with that, she sealed her fate of starting down the path to becoming the best guardian there would be. And I would get to train her. This was going to be fun.


	2. Author's Note

I'm going to apologize right now for this before I get started, but I felt it was something that had to be said now (at 4.30 in the freaking morning!), before I forgot. Thanks for all the reviews and love you guys have given me. A lot of you were asking for the whole book from Dimitri's POV…well I was reading, trying to read the last couple stories I have yet to read from Vampire Academy, and I came across a great one that summarizes the first book in a short story!

fanfiction .net/s/4636610/1/She_Will_Always_Be (REMOVE THE SPACE AFTER FANFICTION)

That is the link to the story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. It inspired me to write more scenes from Dimitri's side. I WILL NOT BE ADDING TO STORIES!!! THEY WILL EACH BE THEIR OWN STORY! Please add me to author alert if you haven't already if you wish to be updated on my scenes as they are added. I will try and do one every couple of days but I am going on vacation starting late next week so may not be able to update as often. We will see how it turns out!

Thanks so much again for all of your support. I will not post anything but Vampire Academy stories on this account so don't worry about getting stuff from Twilight or Vampire Diaries or other stories I am obsessed with!


End file.
